A concussion is a common traumatic brain injury caused by an impact to the head. Such head impacts arise in sports as well as a variety of work and leisure activities. A person who has suffered a concussion can suffer from physical, cognitive and emotional symptoms.
Diagnosis of a concussion can be complex. In many cases, diagnosis, and the ability to determine when recovery from a concussion is complete, involves judgment by a health care profession.
Treatment is essentially restricted to physical and cognitive rest.